The Apricot Tart
by silenceeverything
Summary: Hanna and Caleb celebrate Thanksgiving with their family and friends - there's happiness, babies and most importantly, an apricot tart. Nobody hosts Thanksgiving like Spencer Hastings. And nobody is more thankful than Hanna and Caleb. Set 5 years after 7x20, my take on what canon would look like.


**This was just a little something I had in my head. I wanted to get this up on Thanksgiving but I've been so busy with work I didn't have chance to finish it. But it's here anyway... so my take on a completely canon Thanksgiving, set five years after that final scene in 7x20.**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

 **The Apricot Tart**

* * *

Hanna Rivers sighed as she rooted around in the trunk of the car for the dessert she _knew_ she'd carefully wrapped up and put in there. Everyone knew she wasn't the best baker, so when Spencer Hastings had asked her to bring a dessert to the _extensive_ Thanksgiving gathering her family were hosting in their barn, she'd spent hours slaving over a recipe book to produce the perfect apricot tart. How could she have lost it? God dammit she'd wanted everyone to at least get to taste the thing… and she dreaded to think she was already coming down with a case of ba—

"Babe," She heard Caleb approaching before she saw him, cutting off her thoughts, "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the apricot tart," Hanna muttered before she began to pull books and toys out of the trunk for the second time in less than 5 minutes.

"It's inside," He stopped her, grabbing her hand and pulling her back so that he could shut the car up, "Buggy wanted to take it in and show it off."

"Of course she did," Hanna sighed and rolled her eyes, shoving her phone in her pocket as Caleb checked one of the doors was locked and reached for her hand. Her four-year-old daughter had spent all of five minutes eating the apricots under the pretense of helping her Mommy and now she wanted to claim all the glory for herself. She'd come to expect nothing less of Layla Rivers.

A lot had changed in her life since she'd told the girls she was pregnant just over 5 years ago. Her precocious daughter was no doubt one of them and her sweet baby girl who'd just turned 20 months was clearly the second. It was suddenly feeling like she had a lot to be thankful for… life with two Rivers babies was everything she'd wanted it to be and more.

"You feeling better?" Caleb pulled her into him before wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they headed round to the barn.

"Uh huh," She sent him a gentle smile, tilting her head for a kiss. And yet, there were also some things that had never changed. Caleb had had the same caring heart since they were sixteen; watching him over the past few years with Layla had cemented that infinitely. And when they'd decided the time was right to add to their family, he'd been the same kind and loving Daddy to baby number two, that was for sure. She was convinced Imogen Rivers idolized her Daddy more than her binky… and that was saying something.

Right now, life was pretty sweet.

"Are you two ever not all over each other?" Spencer interrupted on her way up to the main house to grab some more champagne.

"We don't get much alone time," Hanna pouted, staying close to Caleb, "I gotta take advantage of him when I can."

"Sure you do," She rolled her eyes, "Toby's on drinks duty," She added, "Pester him for alcohol and don't just start making out. Oh and Happy Thanksgiving,"

"It's not even 1pm," Caleb muttered, squeezing Hanna's waist as he let her head inside first. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a beer that early… not that he was complaining about Spencer's offer.

"She doesn't have kids yet," Hanna reminded him, "I hate when she goes irate hostess," She rued, "And I hate that we're always late," She rolled her eyes as she took in the fact that everyone else was already there, clearly past their first glass of alcohol.

"Hey sweetheart," Ashley Marin appeared in front of them.

"Hey Mom," She grinned, pulling her in for a tight hug, "Happy Thanksgiving," She added as they separated, letting her thoughts fall away.

"Happy Thanksgiving," She moved to give Caleb a hug too before settling back on her daughter, "Your skin looks great," Ashley commented randomly, holding her in front of her so that she could take her in, "Are you using a new moisturizer?" She asked, rubbing her arms.

"No," Hanna feigned ignorance, "Just having bath water thrown in my face once a day."

"It's her favourite time of day," Caleb squeezed her shoulders reassuringly before stepping to the side to go and locate exactly where he'd left the apricot tart. If it wasn't still in one piece, knowing his wife, he'd pay the price with a night on the sofa and no sex for a week… if she could hold out.

Hanna was just about to say something back when two blonde little girls streaked in between them, yelling about turkey as they raced around the barn with more than a little sugar in their system. "Oh my god," Emily DiLaurentis-Fields growled as she followed swiftly behind, "I'm going to kill them."

"Why is it always you chasing after them and not Ali?" Hanna asked, stopping her best friend to pull her in for a Thanksgiving hug.

"Because I'm always the one saying no," Emily rolled her eyes as she stepped back, "I told them to not touch the chocolate biscuits we made and what happens?" She gestured at two six-year-olds who very clearly had crumbs around their mouths, "I find them under the table eating their way through the lot of them."

"Just set your Mom on them," Hanna suggested, "Everyone listens to Pam."

"Pam?" Both Ashley and Emily sent her a funny look.

"What?" Hanna shrugged, "I'm almost 30 and I still have to call her Mrs. Fields?"

"No," Emily sent her a half smile, "It's just… weird."

Hanna rolled her eyes, sighing out loud, "I'm going to go and make sure my apricot tart is still in once piece – unlike your biscuits."

"You don't want a drink sweetheart?" Ashley tried to keep her daughter for just that little bit longer, but it was too late, Hanna was already halfway towards the end of the barn where she'd spotted Caleb, Toby and her two baby girls who were looking cuter than anything in the dresses she'd let Layla pick out.

Her eldest daughter was a girly girl through and through, loving nothing more than dressing up in one of her princess costumes and parading around in front of Caleb like she owned his heart. She had no idea if her second sweet angel would turn out similar, but she couldn't wait to find out.

"Later," She called back to her Mom, pausing to greet Veronica Hastings as she traversed down the main room, before she finally made it to her girls and more importantly her _dessert_.

"Mommy!" Layla yelled at her, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Hey buggy," Hanna grinned, spotting exactly what she'd been looking for on the side table, "Are you showing people our apricot tart?"

"Uh huh," Layla Rivers nodded, "But Daddy says we have to be careful cos you slaved for _hours_ ," She threw her tiny arms out as she exaggerated, "And it's Thanksgiving!" She yelled, jumping up and down again.

" _Slaved_ for hours?" Hanna shot Caleb a look.

"She overheard me," He shrugged apologetically, "You did slave babe," He added, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder, "We were just telling Uncle Toby how excited we are to taste it, weren't we?" He tickled Layla's belly, making her erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Sorry," Hanna shook her head at herself, silently berating her rudeness in front of the other half of the hosting party, "Happy Thanksgiving," She reached forward to give Toby a hug, mindful of her youngest daughter who was currently content in his arms.

"Happy Thanksgiving Han," He smiled, "Do you guys want a drink?" He asked, letting Hanna take the toddler from him as she reached for her Mama. "I'm on strict hosting instructions to ask within the first 5 minutes of seeing anyone."

"I'd love a beer," Caleb agreed as he knelt down to inspect a decoration Layla had picked up and wanted to show him. That whole alcohol before 1pm suddenly seemed like a good idea.

"I'm good for now," Hanna sent him a warm smile, "One of us has to drive."

"Alright," Toby nodded, "Do the girls want anything? Spence got some juice in for them."

"Layla, Uncle Toby wants to know if you'd like a drink," Hanna explained, placing her youngest down on the floor alongside her sister, "Are you thirsty?"

"No Mommy," She shook her head, instead holding out the glittery star she'd found on the floor. Glitter and sparkles were _everything_ to a four year old, no matter how big or small _._

"They're good then, thanks Toby," Hanna smiled up at him before gasping as Layla made the star sparkle in the light, "Did you find a star?"

"Ah!" Imogen Rivers reached out for the decoration, her little knees bouncing excitedly.

"Immy," Layla whined, pulling her hand back, "No! It's mine."

"She's just looking," Caleb soothed her, "She wants to see what you've found," He encouraged her to hold it back out again, kissing her hairline as she did so, his other arm wrapping around Imogen to keep her close.

"Gendle Immy," Layla whispered, copying the phrase she'd heard Hanna and Caleb say over and over again. "It's a baby."

"A baby star," Caleb agreed, stroking her side as Imogen reached out to touch it again.

"Stah!" Imogen yelled again, waving her hands around excitedly.

"Baby stars are everything," Hanna murmured, leaning down to give Caleb a kiss, "I'm gonna go put the tart in the kitchen. Make sure they're good," She smiled, stealing his lips one more time before she grabbed the tart and headed in the direction of the fridge.

"Aunty Hanna," She only got so far before Lily and Grace ran in front of her, their mouths considerably cleaner than they had been ten minutes earlier, "Where's Layla?" Grace asked, "We want to play with her."

"She's over there with Immy," She pointed over towards Caleb, "Be careful, okay?" She murmured as they gasped, nodding before heading over towards her girls. She glanced down at her dessert, just making sure it really was in one piece before she continued on her way to find the most stable location in the fridge to house it for the next couple of hours.

"Is this the infamous tart?" Alison followed her into the kitchen area, making her presence known as she poured herself another drink.

"Maybe," Hanna said elusively, opening up the refrigerator to try and find some space.

"It's here!" Aria appeared too, squeezing Hanna's arms from behind as she reached for the bottle of champagne on the side. "I'm so excited to try some."

"You do realise a tart isn't a pie, don't you?" Ali teased the brunette.

"Ha-ha," Aria shook her head, "Han's been going on about it for weeks," She said knowingly, "I need to slow down so that I can properly try it," She muttered, eyeing the glass in her hand.

"Since when did we care more about a dessert than getting drunk?" Hanna asked, shutting the fridge door behind her.

"Since you got pregnant?" Ali suggested, "A hangover's ten times worse when you have a baby to deal with too."

"Don't," She cringed, "Last year was awful," She shivered a little, "I had the worst champagne headache and Immy was teething so badly, all she wanted to do was whimper and slobber all over me."

"She looks so much like you it kind of freaks me out," Aria smiled, "Like her actual face structure."

Hanna sent her a smile, "Can you tell Em that? Because 5 years ago I said I was a cute baby and I got radio silence back."

"Hadn't she just found out Ali was pregnant?"

"I was still a cute baby…" Hanna muttered, sending Aria a small shake of her head as she held the bottle up for her. "I'm driving."

"Maybe save it for later," Aria agreed. "We walked."

"Anything for a drink," Hanna rolled her eyes. "But back to how cute my mini me is…"

Ali threw her head back and laughed. "What's so funny?" Emily made her way into the kitchen, looking a little frazzled, "And who's so cute? _And_ why am I the only one chasing around making sure the girls behave?"

"I delegated to Caleb," Hanna shrugged.

"Ezra prefers playing bad cop," Aria shrugged too.

"And you love it too Em," Ali reminded her, reaching for a glass and the half-empty bottle that was sitting on the side.

"Sure I do," She muttered, shaking her head. "We should go socialise instead of being holed up in here," She suggested, taking a large gulp of her drink. "Your Mom's looking for you too Han."

"Probably to talk about Christmas presents," Hanna murmured, leading the way back out into the main dining area. "I've already spent too much…"

"Like that's ever been an issue," Alison teased her, spotting three of their girls playing in the middle of the hallway.

"Aunty Hanna!" Grace yelled as soon as she saw her, jumping up and down excitedly. "Mommy!"

"What is it?" Hanna smiled, making her way over to the Layla and the twins who were happily playing make believe with each other.

"We need your help," Lily called, "We're stuck."

"Mommy," Layla held her arms out, her feet adamantly stuck to the floor, "Careful," She squeaked, "Sharks!"

"Sharks?" Hanna played along, standing a couple of feet away from them, "Didn't you ask Daddy to save you first?" She asked, reaching over for Layla and scooping her over next to her.

"Daddy is scared of sharks," Layla said solemnly, wrapping her arm around Hanna's leg as she reached across and did the same for Lily and Grace. "He doesn't like the teeth."

"Now we can go play again," Lily cheered, grabbing Grace's hand to run off again. "Come on Layla!"

"I'm staying wiv Mommy," She wrapped herself around Hanna even tighter.

"You don't want to go play?" Hanna knelt down and suggested, bundling her up in her arms and blowing a raspberry against her cheek.

"No," Layla giggled, squeezing her eyes shut. "Can we go find more stars?" She asked, her brown eyes looking up at Hanna hopefully. "Cos it's Thanksgiving Mommy." That had been her excuse for everything that day and to some extent, it was working.

"Shall we find some for Immy?" Hanna suggested, brushing Layla's chestnut curls from her face as she nodded. "I think I know where some are," She whispered like a closely guarded secret, keeping one arm tightly around her.

"They pretty."

"They are," Hanna agreed, scooping Layla up and carrying her towards the dining table that had been fully laid and decorated to a Spencer Hastings T. "Look," She pointed out the gold name place settings, "Everyone has their name in front of their plate."

Layla gasped, "Where's mine?"

"Let's find it," Hanna agreed quietly, walking down the table until she spotted where Spencer had placed them. "There you are," She let her lean over and inspect the writing, "Right in between Mommy and Grammy."

"Yay," The little girl cheered, "And look Mommy!" She gasped again as she spotted one of the larger gold stars that Spencer had used for decoration, "A giant star."

"Look how big it is."

"Can I hold it Mommy?"

"We'll have to ask Aunty Spence," Hanna told her, squeezing her waist.

"Ask me what?" Spencer smiled as she approached the pair, resting her head on Hanna's free shoulder.

"What do you want to ask her bug?" Hanna whispered encouragingly as Layla wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Please may I hold the star?" Layla plucked up the courage, looking up at Spencer hopefully.

"You mean this one?" Spencer grinned, leaning over to pick up the decoration and hand it to Layla.

"Wow," Hanna murmured, "Look how special it is Lu," She gasped, feeling complete happiness as she watched Layla look at the decoration in awe.

"It's so spark-ly Mommy."

"It is," Hanna agreed, "It twinkles in the light."

"Can I have it?"

"No," She whispered, brushing a kiss against Layla's forehead, "It's Aunty Spence's and we can't just take it."

"Maybe if you're good and eat all your vegetables, you can have it," Spencer bargained, taking it back from the four-year-old and placing it in its position on the table.

"I will," Layla nodded eagerly, her face full of promise. "Can Immy have one too?"

"If she eats her veggies too," Spencer agreed.

"We gots to have the same," Layla said, playing with a piece of Hanna's hair before she suddenly looked over her shoulder in both directions.

"Who you looking for?" Hanna asked, although deep down she already knew the answer.

"Daddy and Immy."

"They're with Uncle Ezra and Oscar," Hanna spotted them in the corner, speaking with Ezra who was clearly trying to keep an eye on his three-year-old son at the same time. "You wanna go say hi to them?"

Layla nodded, taking Hanna's hand as she placed her on the floor. "Food will be ready soon," Spencer reminded them, rolling her eyes at Hanna's questioning look, "You were an hour late for the canapés Hanna."

"Caleb wanted to give thanks this morning."

"And so did Toby," Spencer countered, "We were still on time."

"You live here..." Hanna called as she let Layla lead them over to the most important man in their life.

"Daddy!" Layla called, pushing her curls back from her face.

"What?" He grinned, squatting down with Imogen still perched on his hip to hold his arm out for his eldest.

"Mommy found a giant star!"

"She did?" He gasped.

She nodded, "It was this big," She held her hands out, "And Aunty Spencer said I can keep it if I eat my brocli."

"Layla," Oscar interrupted, "Will you play?" He asked.

She nodded eagerly, abandoning Caleb and Imogen to run off with Oscar as they headed in the direction of Lily and Grace. "She's already found a new guy," Hanna teased Caleb, patting his chest and moving closer to him once he'd stood up.

"Does that mean my son's a heartbreaker?" Ezra asked, glancing over at the kids.

"I guess," Caleb agreed reluctantly, "She's still mine really."

"You've got Immy," Hanna smiled, stroking the toddler's back as she rested her head on Caleb's shoulder and sent Hanna a toothy grin.

"Look at her," Aria walked over to them, a glass of fizz in her hand. "She is all you Han."

"Aria said she's my mini-me," Hanna explained, reaching out to tickle Imogen's belly. She shrieked with glee, bouncing excitedly as Caleb propped her up on his chest with a grin on his face.

"Do you look like Mama?" He teased her, tickling her like Hanna had just done.

"Mama!" Imogen yelled, reaching for Hanna.

Aria linked one arm through Ezra's, the other holding her heart, "Makes me want another one," She pouted up at her husband.

"You know we're in the process," He wrapped an arm around her waist. They were speaking to their adoption agency again, working with them to find the next tiny person to join their family and make them complete.

"These things take so long," Aria sighed, "I'll just have to take advantage of having Immy here."

"Ih-my!" Imogen shrieked, throwing her hands up.

"Yeah!" Hanna cheered, "You're Immy," She poked her belly lightly. "Who am I?"

"Mama," Imogen grinned, throwing herself round Hanna.

Hanna squeezed her tight, tickling her sides and smiling as her precious giggle filled the air. Caleb grinned at the pair of them, brushing his hand down the back of Hanna's hair. She'd cut it shorter again, one too many painful tugs from their girls sending her straight to the hairdressers; he was secretly grateful - not that he ever disliked her long hair, but he loved being able to see her face even more.

Hanna looked up at him, sensing his mind running as he stared at her. "What?" She asked as Imogen wriggled to be put down. He smiled at her, maintaining eye contact as she leant down to place Imogen on the floor.

"Nothing," He shook his head, reaching for her hands and pulling them around his waist before he dropped his mouth onto hers.

"Am-ee," Imogen called, breaking them apart.

"What is it Immy?" Aria knelt down, stroking the little girl's sides as she pointed behind them.

"Am-ee!"

"She's spotted Grammy," Hanna explained, catching sight of her Mom getting caught up with Layla and Oscar.

"Shall we go see her?" Aria asked excitedly, taking Imogen's hand and leading her over to Ashley.

"I'm gonna get a top up," Ezra waved his empty bottle at Hanna and Caleb, "What are you guys drinking?"

"I'll just have another Stella," Caleb held up his bottle.

"I'm fine," Hanna shook her head, smiling gratefully at Ezra before he walked off. "How long have I got to not drink for again?" She looked up at her husband teasingly.

He smirked at her, running his hands across her exposed shoulders, "Just a few more months."

She grinned, shaking her head at him, "I hate you."

He didn't say anything, just dropped his lips down onto hers, kissing her once, twice before Spencer clapped her hands at the head of the table for everyone's attention, Toby on one side of her and Veronica on the other.

"Does everyone want to take their seats," She encouraged her guests before making sure all of them had a drink. Caleb grabbed Imogen and wrangled her into the booster seat they'd brought with them so that she could sit at the table, as Hanna helped Layla up onto her chair and tucked her chair in closer.

"Immy look," Layla called, "I'm sitting here."

"Ih!" Imogen reached for her from her booster seat, pulling a face.

"You've gotta sit here baby," Caleb smiled at her, stroking her cheek once he'd made sure she was safely strapped in, "No one messes with Aunty Spencer's seating plan, not even you."

She went quiet, letting him kiss her before he pushed her chair forward and handed her her sippy cup of water that Hanna had placed on the table. He took his seat, waiting for Hanna to do the same before he casually draped his arm around the back of her chair and sat back to take everyone in.

"Look," Layla pointed as the turkey was placed on the middle of the table. "Turkey!"

"You hungry buggy?" Caleb leant forward and grinned at her.

She nodded eagerly, "I want everything," She said excitedly, pulling her legs up to kneel on the chair so that she could get a better view. "Cos it's Thanksgiving," She muttered more to herself than anyone else.

"No," Hanna stopped her, "Sit down," She murmured, running her hand across the front of her hair.

"Han," Spencer appeared behind her, "You don't have a drink. Here," She shoved a glass of champagne at her, ignoring the indignant look on Hanna's face as she beaded back up to her seat.

"If you take one sip no one will know," Caleb squeezed her shoulder as he buried his nose in her hair and whispered in her ear, a smirk on his face. She shook her head at him, giving him a gentle kiss before they were broken apart again by the sound of Spencer tapping her glass with a knife.

"Right," She smiled, standing up. "I just want to say thank you to everyone for coming today. This is the last one Toby and I will have in the barn and it felt like the perfect time to bring all our family together before we have a dining table that only sits six," She grinned, referencing the house Toby was building for them that they'd be moving into in the new year. "So we love you all," She held her glass up, "I know I've got a lot to be thankful for," She added, "And I can't wait to hear what everyone else is thankful for too," She said, "Cheers!"

"Cheers," Echoed around the room as everyone raised their glasses too.

"And dig in," Spencer encouraged before she sat down and everyone began to excitedly reach for food. Caleb and Hanna sorted their girls out, making sure they were happy with what was on their plate before turning their attention to themselves.

They ate and laughed and listened as people took their turns saying what they were thankful for, before Ashley Marin turned to her daughter and said, "Your turn," with a big smile on her face.

"Erm..."

"Come on Han," Aria encouraged her, "And I don't want to hear something like the fabric you picked up in Italy."

Hanna rolled her eyes and shook her head, sharing a look with Caleb, "We actually wanted to do ours together this year."

"That's not allowed!" Toby called from the end of the table.

"We doing it anyway," Caleb grinned, playing with the back of Imogen's hair as she smushed some stuffing into her mouth with her hands.

"Go on then," Alison said impatiently.

"Well," Hanna shared a tender look with her husband, feeling more reassured as he squeezed her leg comfortingly, "We are feeling very thankful for baby Rivers number three that's arriving next year," She couldn't fight the smile on her as there was a series of excited gasps before congratulations rang out and hugs from the girls rushed over.

"Did you know?" Pam asked Ashley who was beaming and waiting to get her hands on her daughter, "Grandma to three is a big deal."

"I had no idea," Ashley shook her head, leaning behind Layla to give Hanna a squeeze.

"How far along are you?" Emily asked eagerly.

"We're at 14 weeks," Hanna answered, squeezing Caleb's hand underneath the table.

"If you have another girl," Ezra shared a look with Caleb across the table, "You're at about four to one."

"Yeah," He agreed, running a hand through his hair, "I'm hoping for a boy," He admitted.

"Caleb!"

"Healthy comes first, you know that babe," He shot his wife a wry look, "But I already attend at least two tea parties a day."

"Have you told the girls?" Aria nodded at Layla and Imogen who were both ensconced in their food relatively ignorant of the conversation that was going on around them.

"No," Hanna shook her head, "I don't think we're mentally prepared for the 'where do babies come from?' question."

"Spencer asked me that when she was _two_ ," Veronica shook her head.

"I was an inquisitive child!" Spencer defended herself as everyone laughed.

"That is our turn officially over," Caleb murmured once their friends began to turn to him again, "I'm handing over to Em," He smiled at Emily who was sat on the other side of Imogen.

"Okay..." She trailed off as the attention turned to her. Neither Caleb or Hanna were paying attention, instead focusing just on each other as the noise and chatter faded away.

"Love you," She mouthed at him, smiling as he dropped his lips down onto hers tenderly. She kissed him again, placing her hand on his shirt, her fingertips just dipping underneath one side of the buttons and brushing against his skin.

He was just about to respond, when Imogen whined and called for him, clearly done with her food. "Finished?" He murmured to her as he turned his body. She reached for him with her messy hands, the frown on her face deepening as he took his time trying to unbuckle her without getting food all over his shirt. "Okay," He gave in, knowing he'd just have to deal with it as he scooped her up and took her off to the bathroom to clean her up.

"I can't believe you kept it a secret for this long sweetheart," Ashley stole Hanna's attention.

"Mommy can I go play with Oscar?" Layla interrupted, having spotted Oscar wriggling down from his seat at the table.

"Sure," She agreed, running a hand through her hair, before looking to her Mom once she'd helped her down. "In our defence, we found out pretty late," She smiled, "And when we spoke about it, we wanted to get to three months before we told anyone anyway. And then thanksgiving was only two weeks later."

"So Caleb wants a boy?"

"He's dying for one," She smiled, "But he won't tell anyone he wants a boy _that_ bad. He doesn't want to seem like a bad Daddy."

"I don't think that'll ever happen with the way he is with the girls."

"I know," Hanna's smile widened, "They both idolise him."

"I'm so glad he's part of our family."

"Me too," She agreed, "Trust me," She added as she watched him walk back to the table with Imogen tucked in his arms, "Me too."

"She's tired," He murmured as he sat back down next to her, holding their baby girl tightly as she rested on his chest.

"You want your nap, huh?" Hanna reached out to stroke Imogen's face tenderly. But she sat up, looking around the room suddenly.

"Dada pay," She said, pointing over at the Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

"No," He shook his head, cupping the back of her head, "It's not play time."

Hanna reached for the gold star on the table again, knowing it would distract her until she fell asleep. "Immy, what's this?"

"Stah," She muttered, taking it from Hanna and holding it close to her chest.

"That's right," She agreed tenderly, "It's a star."

"Mommy," Layla rushed over, gasping for breath having been running around the barn.

"What?" Hanna reached out to stroke her back as Layla threw her arms around her neck, scrunching her nose up and giggling as Hanna rested her forehead on hers.

"It's Thanksgiving," She whispered, like it was a closely guarded secret.

"It is," Hanna pulled back to tickle her belly, enjoying her shriek and laughter, "And what do we do on Thanksgiving?" She asked her, giving her some reprieve.

"We say thank you," Layla repeated the words Hanna and Caleb had spoken to her over the past few days.

"What do you want to say thank you for?" Caleb encouraged her, shifting Imogen on his chest slightly.

"Thank you Immy," Layla leant forward to give her sister a kiss, "For lookin' after my star until you sleep."

"She's doing a good job," Hanna smiled, combing her fingers through Layla's hair again, "Thank you for being the best big sister."

"I am," Layla nodded, prompting Hanna and Caleb to share a knowing smile, "I'm going to play, bye Mommy."

"Bye," Hanna muttered, but her eldest was already halfway across the room.

Caleb sighed contently, pulling Hanna close as everyone continued to chat around them. "Thank you for being you," He murmured in her ear, "And for giving me three babies."

Hanna let out a breath, giving him a gentle kiss, "Thank you for being fertile."

He rolled his eyes, but nonetheless kissed her again. It had been 5 years since their first Thanksgiving as a proper family and right now, with their friends and family around them and the thought of their new baby arriving in the next year, the next 5 years couldn't come soon enough. As Hanna's mind roamed, she knew there was a lot to be thankful for.

Until suddenly, she could only think of one thing, "I want my apricot tart."

* * *

 **Review?**


End file.
